


First Sight

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-11
Updated: 2002-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he has traveled back through time, Trunks thinks about the first sight he has of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

As I stand here watching you,  
I feel a tear fall down my face.

Who would think that we are but a few,  
Of the last members of our race.

You stand there tall, proud, and strong,  
Your expression much like mine.

And I can tell that Mother wasn't wrong,  
As I look at you for the first time.

She said that you are like me,  
And that I am like you.

We are much alike - this I can see.  
And I hope that someday you can see it too.

I realize that I can't let you know yet,  
Who I really am.

And even thought we just met,  
I can tell that at the moment, you would pretend not to give a damn.

Mother warned me that it would be like this,  
That I would want to let you know.

And that I couldn't take the risk,  
That I had to try and lay low.

I never got to know you in my life,  
And I'm finally starting to realize today,  
That for that I am truly sad.

 

Creating this time machine was quite a strife,  
But it seems worth it as I fly away...  
As I whisper quietly, "It's nice to meet you, Dad."


End file.
